Chosen
by steelcrash
Summary: After his superior is proven untrustworthy, Hot Rod is trusted with an important mission. Companion piece to "Temerity" and "Consequences." 2007 movie universe.


Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Ultra Magnus has been compromised."

Gravitas looked up from the data pad he was reading, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"He told the rest of the council of the mission this morning," Alpha Trion said.

"You're sure of this?" Gravitas said.

"I have it from a very good source," Alpha Trion said. "Ultra Magnus believes if he retrieves the weapon it will be used to help end the war, then destroyed. But you and I know otherwise."

"I have heard the rumors as well, and you don't believe they'll use it against the Autobots. . ." Gravitas said.

"We cannot take that chance," Alpha Trion said. "He has also told them that Shockwave is indeed not dead."

"And you're not basing your decision on your emotions?" Gravitas asked, standing.

Alpha Trion crossed his arms, staring back. "My decision is not based on either of my offspring. You should know this by now. Megatron is dead to me and I no longer have Optimus' confidence," he said.

"Why have you let Ultra Magnus keep believing what is hidden in the Maze is simply a weapon?" Gravitas asked.

"Because he cannot conceive of it being anything else," Alpha Trion said. "He has always been the consummate soldier, but in this case, he is wrong. And I fear he will learn this the hard way."

"Then we haven't much time," Gravitas said. "Magnus' team is scheduled to leave in a few hours."

"It's already been taken care of," Alpha Trion said. "The change has been made and the orders go out in the morning."

"You're sure of this young Autobot?" Gravitas asked.

"You've met him yourself," Alpha Trion said. "He will not fail. He is trustworthy, and more importantly, loyal to the Autobot cause."

"Isn't he allied with one of the elite families?" Gravitas said.

"His creator was from one of the families, but she wanted nothing to do with them, and he has no ties to them, beyond his connection through her," Alpha Trion said. "And he refused Ultra Magnus when asked to side with him."

"So your decision is made?" Gravitas said. "Even though they might not come back at all?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're aware then Shockwave has succeeded in his other project," Gravitas said. "Although how successful we have yet to see."

"We will learn within the next few days," Alpha Trion said. "I only regret we weren't able to do more to prevent this."

"I agree, but if the rest of the council finds out what we've done. . ." Gravitas trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. But Alpha Trion finished it for him.

"It will be seen as treason, but what other choice have we been left with? The Council of Ancients has become corrupt, drunk on its own power. Once, the council answered to the Prime, not the other way around," Alpha Trion said.

"I know," Gravitas said. "I only have one concern remaining. What of the protoforms?"

"They're secure," Alpha Trion said. "When it's time, they'll be moved to the Vector."

"I must go," Gravitas said. "I've already been gone too long. . ."

"Go. I understand," Alpha Trion said.

-----

Two months earlier

The knowledge Shockwave was alive and had turned traitor wasn't all that surprising. Not when the signs had been there all along, if one knew how to connect the dots.

And Alpha Trion did. The advances in Decepticon technology that had a very familiar look and feel, then later the rumors the enemy had a destructive weapon in store, one they hadn't yet unleashed. His own spy confirmed it--Shockwave had indeed succeeded in perfecting the gestalt technology. He'd seen the completed product--five Cybertronians merged into one giant entity, but how well it worked he had no idea.

Then there were the rumors over the past few years about Decepticon scientists using live prisoners in their research, if it could be called that--a nightmare that was indeed a terrifying reality.

Now, Alpha Trion was being forced down a path he did not want to tread. The knowledge Autobot Special Ops managed to get their hands on some of the Decepticon technology helped his resolve--the gestalt protoforms they'd recovered could be used against the Decepticons, but it would take time. And time was something they didn't have much of. That, coupled with the knowledge Shockwave knew of what they'd managed to keep hidden all these years was Alpha Trion's catalyst to act.

Ultra Magnus was the most logical choice to lead the mission. He was the Autobot liaison to the Council of Ancients and was a well-respected commander in his own right. But Alpha Trion was a cautions mech, always had been. That was why he decided on a contingency plan, just in case.

And Mangus was cooperative, even submitting a list of Autobots he deemed suitable replacements if anything happened. Except none of the names interested Alpha Trion until he saw one in particular. One he recognized, the only one he was no interested in meeting.

Now, Alpha Trion was waiting for the mech to show--a young Autobot named Hot Rod, recently promoted to tactical unit commander. He knew of this young one by reputation, and Magnus spoke well of him, despite his own misgivings about him.

He looked up from his work, hearing the door chime. He watched Gravitas escort the young Autobot in. Gravitas left, leaving them alone.

"You must be Hot Rod," Alpha Trion said.

"Yes sir," Hot Rod said. "It's a privilege to meet you, sir."

"You may be at ease," Alpha Trion said.

The young mech relaxed, but not much.

"I'm sure you're curious about why you've been called here," Alpha Trion said.

Hot Rod nodded.

"I've seen your service record--you've had a very. . .shall we say 'unique' career so far," Alpha Trion said. "Yet your superiors have spoken very highly of you--you're loyal, follow orders, though not exactly in the most orthodox of fashion, yet it has taken you some time to earn your first command. I would like to hear the reason why."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge.

"You may speak," Alpha Trion said. "I don't care much for the formality that my fellow council members prefer."

"Sir. . .I'd say it's because of my tendency to disregard authority sometimes. . ." Hot Rod said. "And I do have a temper."

"It doesn't bother you it's taken you so long to do what others accomplished in a much shorter time frame?"

"It does, but it's my own fault, and I realize that," Hot Rod said.

Good, Alpha Trion thought. This one, despite his cockiness, was honest. It was his turn to lay it all on the line.

"I know you're wondering why you're here, and I'll tell you. This conversation goes no further than the two of us. If you mention it to anyone, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Hot Rod said.

"Ultra Magnus has been selected for a mission, but I'm unsure if he will be able to carry it out as planned. That is why you are here," Alpha Trion said. "It is a very dangerous mission--one that has a very high probability of ending in death."

Hot Rod cocked an optic ridge.

"It is a retrieval mission into the Maze--that alone should make you think twice about accepting," Alpha Trion said. "It is to bring back a weapon. And it must be protected at all costs."

"Does this have anything to do with the rumors?" Hot Rod asked.

"Rumors?" Alpha Trion said.

"That the council is unhappy with the way the war is going, among other things," Hot Rod said.

"Partly," Alpha Trion said. "But this goes beyond the council, beyond the war. It is a sacred trust I will only pass on to one who is worthy."

Hot Rod frowned. "I think you've got the wrong Autobot," he said.

"Do I? Were you not with the security detachment that guarded the scientific team that went through the remains of Shockwave's lab?" Alpha Trion said.

"I was, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hot Rod said.

"I read the reports--there was a device there, one that responded only to you. Correct?"

"Yes but. . ."

"It was a facsimile of what lies hidden in the Maze, and it has since been destroyed. The device in the Maze must be protected, and passed on at the proper time. If Ultra Magnus cannot do this, the duty will fall to you--you and no one else. Do you understand?"

"I guess. . ."

"You guess. That is no answer. If you walk away, I will understand. But there will be no one else. And as I said, it must be passed on at the proper time, to one Autobot and one Autobot only. What is your answer?"

"When you put it that way, I accept," Hot Rod said.


End file.
